Family Of The Dead
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: A series of one-shots for the story Family of the Dark: Dark days. Canon characters included.
1. The beginning Part 1

**Alex: This story shall just be a series of one-shots for the story Family of the dark: Dark days. So enjoy^^**

**First chapter will be how Genesis escaped her school.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

_Everything starts at the beginning._

Stories, babies being born, friendships, and family. It all starts at the beginning, even Z-day began at the beginning. It was a breezy spring day when everything went down, cherry blossom petals gently flew in the gentle breeze. My short hair flew also breeze as I stared up at the clouds.

Where I was ,I was at school ditching class like usual at my usual place on the roof. Students aren't allowed on the roof but I snuck in here. So it was fine, I like being alone it gives me time to think.

I let out a sigh as I sat up and pulled my bag over to me. Unzipping my bag I pulled out what I was looking for. Feeling the softness of my little friend I pulled him out, it was a stuffed toy bunny. I smiled and hugged him close to me, he was a light brown color with black beads as eyes I named him Bun Bun. My mom bought him for me before I was born, before she died I thought sadly.

I shook my head lightly, come on Geny don't believe what father dearest tells you I told myself. But, to no avail, it's hard to forget something when you've been told it all your life.

To put it bluntly my life is hell, yes it's hell. I'd go into the detail of my father but as of the moment I don't want to. But, I will say this he blames me for the death of my mother.

To top it off kids at school make fun of me because of my eyes, I have two different colored eyes.

One eye is green while the other is blue, they also tease me about my clothes. I wear punk style clothes. My best clothing choice being Hangry and Angry, with all the stuff in my life. Trust is a iffy thing with me.

Little did I know soon no one would be able to trust each other. I saw it when I began free drawing in my sketch book. I've always been good at drawing, my mother was a great artist I guess her talent went to me as well.

While I was adding detail and shading to my picture I heard a scream come from down below. Freezing for a second I looked up, what was that?

Setting my pencil down I walked over to the edge of the roof and stared outwards. My school Sakura middle was not fully in the city itself but it was close by. Sometimes people liked to go for walks by the school since it was almost always near vacant.

Sidewalks were set up for such people, glancing around to where I heard the scream. Which came from the gate outside the school. I saw a man kneeling on the ground over something. I could faintly see the blonde hairs of Mrs. Suzuki the principal of the school.

But, why was she laying on the ground? Did she get hurt and fall and this man was helping her?

I didn't know.

My gaze stayed put on the man and Mrs. Suzuki. That was when I noticed the birds had stopped chirping and the breeze stopped blowing. The cheery blossoms still flew around falling lazily to the ground. All was silent, I didn't like it. When everything is silent like how it was, it always meant something bad was going to happen.

"Get up, get up" I kept muttering under my breath. This silence was making me nervous and the mysterious man and Mrs. Suzuki on the ground unmoving wasn't helping.

Surely lo and behold the man stepped back away from her and Mrs. Suzuki got back up.

My eyes widened in shock at what I faintly saw, blood was decorated on both of them. Soft moans slowly reached up to me as they slowly hobbled into the school grounds. The gate was open. My face drained of all color, they can't be zombies could they?

I shook my head and pushed away from the railing of the roof. I was leaning practically over it when I was watching them.

Grabbing all my things I shoved them back into bag and zipped it up tightly. It's a good thing all I have in here is my sketch book and drawing utensils, my ipod, and Bun Bun. All my school supplies are in my locker, lugging my bag on my shoulder, I knew one thing. I had to get out of her, there could be a chance they weren't zombies. But that was a chance I wasn't going to take. Looking around the roof for some sort of weapon to use for when things went bad I noticed a pipe. A smirk slowly stretched it's way onto my face as I ran over too it.

It was connected to the building but it was small enough for me to grab a hold of it. Tugging on it a few times did little to nothing. Kicking it gave me surprising results, it rattled and creaked underneath me. Indicating it was coming undone, that or it was bending underneath the force of my kicks and tugs.

One of the two, after a good couple more kicks it popped out with a clank. I smiled with glee as I swung it in my grasp.

Who says eleven year olds aren't tough I thought as I started out of the roof. As I was halfway down the stair case that was when the vice principal went on the intercom. That was when things turned to pandemonium.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Sorry if it was a little bland also sorry for ending it like that I figure make it into two-parts. So please review.**


	2. Escape from the walking dead

**Alex: Here is the second part to Genesis and her escape from her school, so as always enjoy. Another oc from Family of the dark: Dark days will be appearing in it, so please read on.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter: Escape from the walking dead**

**Last time**

_As I was halfway down the stair case that was when the vice principal went on the intercom. That was when things turned to pandemonium._

**Genesis's pov**

My body went rigid as I listened to what Mr. Kuran talked in a quick calm voice. Despite the fact he was talking in a calm manner. Indicated that he wasn't calm at all, you could tell by his voice as it quivered slightly. Quivered in fear, had he seen what I'd seen?

As I listened I slowly walked down the stairs, staying put isn't going to help me get out of here.

"Attention staff and students this is not a drill. Everyone is to go into lockdown immediately all students who wander the halls report to the nearest class room now" he ordered in a firm tone. I rolled my eyes, I doubt a lockdown will prevent those things from getting in.

"All students will listen to the teachers instructions and wait further more till the police and school deem it safe to go home. I repeat this is not a-"

I cocked my head to the side and fully stopped outside the door to the entrance to the roof staircase. I heard a distinct moaning sound coming from the intercom along with Mr. Kuran screaming, then nothing at all.

The whole area was silent just like it was outside, then chaos erupted. Screams were heard from all the classrooms nearby, and I was sure they erupted from the bottom floors as well. The pounding of footsteps reached my ears and for me that's when it clicked.

A stampede.

"Fuck" I cursed as I dived back into the door I just came through. Booking it and running back up to the roof area. Why you may ask I didn't stay, well that's easy to answer. There's an emergency fire escape near the entrance the roof, so if I'm correct students will make it for there as well.

I pushed past the door as the sunlight touched my skin once again. I ran towards the railing to see the damage of outside. I shook my head as I saw a couple students outside but to top it off. Two of the upper class teachers were prowling about already turned into zombies. One of the girls I knew but never bothered to remember her name, after all I have zero friends here. One of the teachers was running after her at a fast pace, she was running as fast as she could. Her raven black hair flying behind her as she ran to get past the gate that was opened. For all of the 'them' to come in.

Reason why I'm calling the zombies them is simple. These people turned cannibals were once human. Needless to say this in a way was like the movies so calling these once humans zombies. Is a cruel thing to do, so they shall just be called them or they forever more.

Pulling from my many thoughts I winced a bit as the teacher grabbed the girl by her long hair and yank her back. A faint scream echoed as he sunk his teeth into her, ohhhhhh so close I thought.

Reaching down I touched my long hair that extended down to my butt. Shaking my head I took off my sling over bag and sifted through one of the pouches on the side. Pulling out some bobby pins I set to work pinning up my hair.

After a couple minutes my long hair was pinned up nice and tight nothing but my long bangs were down. My hair was pinned up so well if another look at me they would think I had a boy cut hairstyle with nothing else but long bangs.

"Right pin it up when traveling about, let it down when you're safe" I told myself putting my bag on and setting out once more.

I knew the stampede of students were gone sad to say a good deal of them didn't make it when they were outside.

Creeping down slowly I went back down stairs. Not wanting to be stupid and go out the emergency exit like some of the others I continued on. Slowing pulling back the door I slipped inside and immediately almost fell. Using the door to hold on too I kept myself steady. What I slipped on was blood the crimson liquid pooled around my converses. Pulling myself up I walked on the pipe held tightly in my hand, the whole floor was silent.

That only made me more concerned, why was it silent, I bet anything they can walk up stairs but not down. Looks like I got my wish for moaning sounds reached my ears I froze suddenly as I saw one of them round the corner. It was my English teacher Mr. Kyoya, his whole skin was a sickly pale white color as blood littered his body.

Part of his shoulder was gone a quick clean bite I thought as I felt queasy. His eyes were white telling me they rolled into the back of his head. Though one eye held a dead black pupil that was crossed eyed slightly. He didn't seem to notice me at all and he was staring right at me too.

"Are they blind" I muttered to myself. But caught the attention of Mr. Kyoya his head perked up for it was hanging down slightly. His moans grew louder as he raced towards me. My slowly beating heart sped up faster in my chest as I was frozen in fear as he came closer.

Move.

Move.

Move god dammit! My mind screamed at me.

My body began moving on it's own like I wasn't controlling it at all. Like I was a marionette and a puppeteer was controlling me. My leg swung back as I got in a stance like a baseball player up to bat would do. Holding my pipe tightly up in the air I prepared to swing.

My eyes narrowed in determination, determination to live. Mr. Kyoya soon reached me and just as he did I swung and didn't miss. Despite our height differences I struck home, metal connecting with scull.

A sickening crack filled the air as his head met the window of the hallway. Smashing it in the process glass rained down below as blood sprayed into the air.

The cold drops of it hitting my face and clothes, Mr. Kyoya fell to the ground dead once again.

My breathing came in gasps as I gulped in much of the blood smelling oxygen. My body shaking slightly as I loosened my grip on my weapon. I killed a person I thought. I shook my head quickly, no no no it was self defense he tried to kill me so I fought back.

I calmed down soon enough after telling myself that, it was self defense. But, where did this courage to protect myself come from?

Never before had I done it so why now?

Chuckling dryly I sauntered off to get the hell out of here. Maybe after so many years of being a helpless little girl who protected herself only at school by ignoring other. Now's my time to show the world I'm not helpless, that I can fight back.

I won't doubt the fact or dismiss the thought that it felt good to kill Mr. Kyoya. After all he ridiculed me too for my clothes and the way I acted. Sure I got good grades but I rebel a lot so I never wore the school uniform. After countless suspensions and notes sent home, which I hid from my father. And or forged his hand writing I was allowed to not wear the uniform and wear my own style. My punk clothes, it shows who I am. A rebellious 6th grader with a dark past I'd rather not say.

Yes, this was my time to not back down to show everyone I can do what I can too to survive.

A smirk soon crossed my face as I walked deeper into the school for the entrance. I won't give up I shall never surrender!

"Genesis! Oh my god you're ok!" an all too familiar voice screamed in fake glee. Turning swiftly I faced Karen Ichijo. A petite girl with a small frame with beautiful blonde hair and shinning blue eyes. A fake happy smile on her face though fear was in her eyes.

Probably at the sight of the blood on my face and clothes. Rolling my eyes I stalked off with her calling after me.

"What the heck is going on? I didn't hear the announcement" she asked jogging alongside me. That's no surprise listening to your ipod again and texting.

"People are getting killed. The dead are coming back to life" I replied as bluntly as possible. She stuttered a bit in shock but soon glared at me as we were walking down the final floor of the school.

I did see them walking around but if they are blind then their sense of hearing would go up. So I walked off in the other direction though it would take longer I rather go the long way then get eaten. So I was walking in a huge maze of the dead trying to get and into the open area away from the blood and dead. Though I'm sure the same thing is happening in the city.

Maybe even the whole world too.

Karen grabbed my arm harshly and tugged me back to look at her. I winced a bit seeing as it was still badly bruised.

"Zombies you have got to be joking Genesis. You're just trying to scare me" she hissed her blue eyes turning icy in her heat of rage. I pulled out of her grasp and glared back at her.

"I'm not joking and if I wanted to scare you I'd choose something better then zombies. For Christ sake look outside!" I said a little loudly. I bit my lip, hopefully the ones on this floor didn't hear.

Karen did as I told her to do and her jaw hit the floor but a smug smile soon littered her features.

"This is simple to resolve obviously the school is putting on a play. You know sometimes the drama club perform outside" she said crossing her arms over her fat chest. Dude I was shocked too when I first saw her, she's 12 and already as boobs the size of melons.

No wonder all the guys fawn over her they just want to get into her pants.

I raised my eyebrow at her in disbelief. Play!?

"Play?" I asked slowly. Earning a nod. "You think this is a play!?" I asked again. My mix-matched eyes widened in shock and disbelief. How thick could ya get!?

"Yep" she smiled that sickly sweet smile of hers. That's when I began laughing in sheer amusement, how Karen Ichijo was so dumb.

"Fine, let's see how this little play of yours turns out. Let the show begin but like all good plays you must be quiet" I told her putting a finger to my lips. She nodded glad I was seeing things her way. If she only knew, don't worry I wasn't going to feed her to them.

Sure Karen can be a royal bitch and I won't forgive her for what she did to me. But everyone non-infected person counts. Saving someone else will help make sure I don't go insane.

I pushed open the front entrance door and crept out slowly Karen following closely. She kept giving my pipe odd and scared looks, that's right be afraid bitch. Be very afraid my mind hissed. I swear I'm turning into a sadist I thought.

Students and teachers littered the area as we traversed through the walking dead. I mean zombies I know about and even watched about. Really I only watched the hit t.v. series The Walking Dead but still. These are way different then any other zombie movie or book that's for sure.

These ones are blind, a good thing as long as you keep quiet. Though being quiet was something Karen was never good at.

She was worried about getting blood on her uniform so every time we'd passed by one of them she'd jump and hide behind me.

Despite that we crept on and soon made it through the gate. I didn't release a sigh of relief when we made it out like she did. Turning on her heel she smiled at the so called actors in her mind.

"Good acting you guys'" She smiled. My eyes widened as I hit her arm harshly making her yelp.

"You idiot what was that for!?" I hissed at her. Before Karen could answer all of them charged at us in quick unison.

"Run!" I shouted grabbing her hand. Letting out a scream she followed as we ran down the paved street.

"Run where?" Karen screamed in my ear.

"Anywhere you dumb blond!" I shouted back still tugging her along. The moans of the undead chasing after us. A couple tripped but the others didn't give up.

"I swear to god if I fricken get bit I'm gonna eat you!" I screamed as we neared the city. Which was in flames black smoke filling the sky, some cars were over turned, blood stains smearing the pavement.

Not losing our pace Karen pulled from my gasp and headed towards some people that were beckoning us over.

"She's got bit she got bit!" Karen shouted pointing at me. I almost froze but turn tail and fled from three of the man that came charging out towards me. From the corner of my eye I saw one woman holding Karen closely it wasn't her mom that much I knew. Or any of her family just a random person giving her comfort as she fake cried. But she stopped and sent me a look that's when I knew. All along she was just using me, she knew the undead were eating others. She just needed a way out.

I swear to god Karen Ichijo if we meet up again in the near future I will kill you infected or not I thought sadistically. It wasn't a threat just a simple promise!

Some of them turned in my direction as the three men still chased me. I wasn't bit can't they see that my mind screamed as tears welded up into my eyes.

Losing my footing I crashed into the earth below, I winced in pain as I got up. These men probably snapped and don't care if I'm bit. All they care about is protecting themselves and their families and Karen.

One man has a piece of ply wood the other a bat with nails on it the last had a fire axe. This is it I thought I won't survive these hits when I survived all the other ones I have been given my whole life.

I live across the river I won't be able to tell my dad off I won't be able to get revenge on Karen or live another day.

I reached up and grabbed my hidden locket that was under my shirt. But I'll get to see you again mommy I thought a tear escaping my eyes.

"You'd hurt a little girl who hasn't been infected?" A voice questioned. Before a couple thuds met the ground. My eyes were closed as I soon opened them before me stood a man with red hair wearing sunglasses a huge gun was in his grasp as he turned to me. I went rigid instantly.

"I won't hurt you" he simply said as he extended his hand to me. I didn't take it and got up myself and dusted my self off and grabbed my pipe.

I'm not sure what happened after that but we soon began traveling together to live another day. The mans name was Deadeye.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: A long chapter so please review also look up a picture of Yeul from final fantasy 13-2 to see how long Geny's hair is.**


	3. Please read

**Alex: Hey, sorry that this isn't a chapter but I just want to tell everyone I will start updating one-shots a lot quicker and keep on updating. I want to apologize for the LONG delay. High school is very hectic and what not but don't worry I will continue updating for this. The next one-shot I will be writing is Deadeye's and from there I will see who shall be up next.**

**Until next time^^**


End file.
